


The Tragedy of Ragnos du Ikana

by Philoslothical1095



Series: Tales of Termina [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Gen, Ikana (Legend of Zelda), Termina (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philoslothical1095/pseuds/Philoslothical1095
Summary: This short story is another chapter from the book stories kept by Anju's grandmother; "Tales of Termina." This chapter, "The Tragedy of Ragnos du Ikana" covers the creation of Stone Tower, and the fall of the Ikana Empire.





	The Tragedy of Ragnos du Ikana

As he stared up at his creation, a magnificent stone tower twisting its way to the heavens, King Ragnos du Ikana reflected on the path that brought him to the base of the now completed Tower of Ikana. His father King Siglo du Ikana had been a harsh ruler, and father for that matter. Still Ragnos never thought of his father as cruel, there was a certain kind of justice he imposed. Siglo was the kind of ruler who could be expected to stay calm and make swift, decisive decisions in times of crisis. He personally administered to all regions of the Empire from a central palace of justice in the market village under the great Watch Tower. This all changed when a stranger came to visit, bringing with him a plague for the ages.  
This stranger had single handedly destroyed our crops, and fractured the empire at the four cardinal directions. Leaving only the central market village and Ikana homeland intact. The market, where once was gathered all the wealth and prosperity the empire had to offer now humbled by this aberration of the deep unknown. The demon stranger, calling itself Majora, continued his path of destruction, manipulating events and people to an evil will. The people implored the guardian deities, the Giants, to aid them, but Majora had sealed their souls away in masks, not unlike his own. Great demons, that twisted and morphed the giants bringing more plague to the lands of Ikana.  
In desperation the people turned to the old goddesses, the creators of our world. Pleading that they might put an end to this destruction. Yet no aid came, the heavens were as silent as the morning air before a storm. Ragnos watched as the cool and collected man who had been his father ran out of options, the demon was simply too powerful, and slowly the king descended into madness. Eventually this grief consumed Siglo. Feeling unworthy to share a tomb with his forefathers he cast himself into the Canyon River. After this the demon withdrew from the kingdom.  
Ragnos, now Ragnos du Ikana, began to reassemble the pieces of his fathers’ empire. He personally freed the Giants, who lamented their inability to act against the demon. Ragnos, however, did not blame them. No, the demon had clearly been of a far more ancient and primal force than the Giants, none, save the goddesses, were likely capable of stopping it, and where had they been? Ragnos cursed them and swore he would one day take vengeance for this treason.  
Now, twenty-three and a half years since the demon’s arrival Ragnos du Ikana and his army were prepared to storm the heavens using the great stone tower, he had constructed over these many years. Spurred on by their hatred the army ascended the spiraling tower, its many gargoyles reminding them exactly where the goddesses belonged. Up, up, up the tower until they had finally reached the temple gateway to the heavens. Ragnos prepared his men for the final charge, but just as he began to step toward the portal a loud rumbling could be heard from the tower around them.  
Outside the temple the tower had inverted and the army reserves who had been ordered to hold their position until needed were sent hurtling back down to the base of the tower; much to their surprise and horror. The last thing they saw was the inverted entry way to the temple, bearing an uncanny resemblance to the demon Majora. Back by the portal Ragnos and the main army were unaware of the flip and stepped through the portal only to find themselves in a vast desert, with pillars marked by the face of Majora. Behind them the entry sealed itself, as the temple went right way up again. Ahead of them was the stranger, who let out a ecstatic, albeit manic, shriek, and then nothing.


End file.
